Mixed Feelings for the Onigiri
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: When Kyo and Tohru enter the Family Life class, many new opprotunities unfold for them, but will Tohru's fears and Kyo's guilty concience get in the way? Sorry, not good at summaries.THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru entered the room to a new class called "Family Life". No one was really sure what would go on in this class, but Tohru just hoped that she would pass it. As they sat at their desks, the teacher stood from his.  
"Good morning, class! My name is ! I am your Family Life Teacher!" He announced in an upbeat voice. This caused Kyo to roll his eyes in annoyance. The teacher's cheerful disposition reminded him somewhat of Shigure. While he wasn't paying attention, the boy in front of him passed back some papers. Kyo took his and passed the rest to Tohru behind him. He read the instructions carefully.  
"Directions-On the lines below, list the names of the people you live with. Below each line are four options: Hate, Dislike, Like, Love. Circle the emotion you feel corresponding to the name on the line.".  
Kyo wrote Shigure's name on the first line and circled 'dislike'. Next, he wrote Yuki's name and drew thick circles around the word 'hate'. He smirked at his action, then moved to the next line. Tohru. 'Uh... I definitely don't hate or dislike her...so it's between like and love.' Kyo decided. He thought about the word 'like' and realized that he more than just 'liked' her. Then he thought about 'love'. That's the emotion Kagura claimed to feel about him, though he has never had the urge to beat Tohru up like Kagura did to him. Not fully understanding what the word 'love' really meant, he decided to turn around and see what she put for him. On her paper, she had circled 'love' for him as she had for Yuki and Shigure. Kyo went red and then circled the same for her. But did that mean she wanted to beat him up? He shrugged his shoulders and moved down to the second section titled "Abuse".  
The section read:  
"Abuse has two forms: Physical and Mental. To Physically abuse someone is to physically harm someone. Mental abuse, however, is when cruel words or tone are used against someone, leaving lasting emotional scars. Please mark a check in the line below if you or someone you know has ever been abused."Kyo gulped. He always yelled at Tohru...it may not be intentional, but...had he been mentally abusing her? What if she was to never smile again-all because of him? Kyo nervously turned his head to see that Tohru had indeed put a mark on the line. His heart sunk. He had ruined the life of one of the most important people in his life. How could he ever even stand to speak to her again? He turned in his paper and put his head on his desk to think.

When the bell rang, everyone stood from their desks.  
"So Kyo, was your paper easy?" Tohru asked. When Kyo turned and saw her, feelings of guilt surged through him. He was her ultimate source of pain and suffering-yet she looked at him with a smile he knew he didn't deserve. He left without a word. This made Tohru feel worried. When she was starting to go after him, Yuki grabbed her shoulder. "If he wants to sulk, let the idiot do it on his own." Yuki said flatly. Just then, Arisa came and leaned on Tohru's desk.  
"What's up with orange top?" She asked nonchalantly. "I don't know," Tohru said somewhat distantly.

Kyo ran through the paths leading away from the school. Every ounce of his cat-self told him to go to the roof, but he knew that would be an obvious place for Tohru to look. He never wanted to hurt her, but he had. In too many ways. He was 'responsible' for her mom's death, after all. That had to be the worst emotional toll for her. Why did she still even talk to him? She knew he was at fault for everything as well as he did! When Kyo was finally in the forest, he found a sturdy tree and climbed up to a high branch. He didn't plan on going back to Shigure's. Going back would only cause pain to Tohru.

"Shigure, is Kyo here?" Tohru said as she ran into the house in a panic. "No, he isn't here, is he missing?" Shigure asked calmly. Yuki casually strolled in as if there wasn't a girl panicking all around him.  
"The idiot ran off. He'll most likely come back for dinner." He said while taking his shoes off. Yuki's statement seemed to calm Tohru's nerves a bit. Tohru went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner with a nervous smile etched on her face. Her eyes began to water, but not because of the onions she had just cut. She just wanted to know what was on Kyo's mind so that she could help him. The thought of him suffering with his problems out there somewhere all alone brought tears to her eyes. Was it her who had upset him? Tohru thought back to when he ran off. She was the last person he had talked to. She wiped away her tears and served dinner to Shigure, Yuki, and herself. As she sat down, Shigure looked pitifully at her puffy red eyes, then over to Yuki. Yuki sighed and got up to leave. "Y-Yuki, where are yo-" Tohru was cut off by the front door slamming. She began to cry again and ran towards the stairs. She paced up the stair case and ran into Kyo's room.

Shigure got up from the table and dusted off his robe with a sigh. Then he went upstairs and slid open the door to Kyo's room, where Tohru sat sobbing in front of a framed picture of Kyo and his master. Shigure sat beside her and patted her on the shoulder.  
"He really does like you, you know." Shigure said in a comforting voice. Tohru looked up and saw Shigure giving her a warm smile. This cheered her up. But what did he mean by 'like'?

As Yuki searched the woods outside, he noticed a grey cat and followed it. The feline led him to Kyo, who was sitting in a tree surrounded by about ten cats.  
"Oh, so you just sit here lazily while you let Miss Honda cry her eyes out?!". Yuki's words startled Kyo and made him jump.  
"Why the heck are you here, and what in the heck do you mean she's crying?! I wasn't even there to do anything!" Kyo shot Yuki an angry glare and fiddled with a leaf. Yuki sighed and stepped closer to the tree.  
"Listen, you baka neko, just because you ran out here for no appearant reason, you left her to worry about you, you heartless monster!" Yuki glared daggers at Kyo. Kyo turned to look up at the sky. "Why the heck would she worry about me!?".  
Yuki was beginning to get frustrated with Kyo's cluelessness.  
"You truly are an idiot! She likes you for goodness sake! Now go back!".  
Kyo grunted in frustration.  
"Tohru likes everyone she meets! That's just who she is, but that's no reason for her freak out over all of this!".  
Yuki finally got fed up.  
"NOT THAT KIND OF LIKE, IDIOT! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THE WAY SHE ADMIRES YOU, YOU TRUELY ARE DUMB! NOW. GO. BACK.". Kyo began to let Yuki's words sink in, and jumped out of the tree without a word. He ran past the trees and towards the house, flinging the door open. As Kyo's feet hastily patted against the stairs, Shigure smiled and pointed behind his head with his thumb.  
"She's in your room.".  
Kyo opened his bedroom door and shut it softly, not wanting to wake the now sleeping girl. Her face was damp with tears and she looked tired and worried, despite the fact that she was sleeping. Kyo picked her up and tucked her into his bed. He then grabbed a blanket out of his closet and laid down on the wooden floor beside the bed. He finally felt relaxed knowing that she wouldn't cry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

-THE NEXT DAY-  
"Today you are all getting married!" Mr. Takashina exclaimed to his drowsy class, "Once you've chosen someone, you and your 'spouse' will come up and pick a country from my handy little jar! I'll explain further once we're all done...GO!".

Kyo glanced over at Tohru. He wished he could build up enough courage to ask her. It was just an assignment, after all. He turned to face her completely. She was sitting behind him. She turned red at the same time he did, and they both opened their mouths to speak.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Kyo, you can speak first!" She squeaked. "I-uhm, ah...okay. Uhm...Tohru? Do you...wanna...be my-"  
"YES!" She squealed. She never meant to put that much emotion into her overly-loud answer and she immediately cupped her hands over her mouth and sunk down in her chair. All eyes were on her and Kyo at that moment, but people gradually stopped staring and looked to find out who they were going to 'marry' instead.  
"Sorry, Kyo..." She said apologetically. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front of the classroom.  
"Let's just hurry up and pick a country." He said as he shot glares at the few scattered people who were still staring.

"Ah, Miss Honda, Mr. Sohma, you two are married? Great!" said while reaching for his jar. Kyo and Tohru blushed deeply. "Ah! Here we go! Now, one of you reach in and pick a country!".  
They both reached their hands out at the same time, to both of their embarrassments, and Kyo let Tohru pick instead of himself. How much more awkward could things get? Tohru pulled out a slip of paper that read "Paris".

"Ooh! That's a good one!" The teacher cooed. Kyo muttered something under his breath and clenched his fist, obviously annoyed by the man. When Tohru smiled at Kyo, however, he could feel his fist loosening and his face relaxing. Then he guided her back to her desk behind his.

"Okay class, since you all have been 'married' and have chosen a destination, I will further explain your assignment. Using the funds from last year's school fundraiser, each of you will be sent on a 'honeymoon' to the destination on your slips, with adult supervision, of course. Also, your trips are scheduled for tomorrow morning, and will last for two days. And don't worry, your plane tickets have already been purchased!". Everyone's eyes were wide. This was VERY sudden. Each student looked over to their marital counterpart.  
"Oh, by the way," Mr. Takashina continued, "you will each receive a camera. Your assignment is to take pictures of you and your spouse having a fun trip together , your grade is based on your pictures. You may pick up a camera as I dismiss you." He said cheerfully.

The bell rang and one student out of every pair took a camera on their way out. Kyo rattled the device in his hand as he made his way down the hallway. He and Tohru headed home to pack, until something hit them. Who were they going to take as parents? Master was busy with the dojo, and Tohru's grandfather was to old for plane travel. They only had one choice; Shigure.

"Good afternoon, Shigure!" Tohru said with a smile. Kyo, however, moped behind. He hated that he would have to spend what would originally be quality time with Tohru, with that dog.  
"Ah, hello Tohru, Kyo! So, how has my little flower been?" Shigure asked Tohru. Kyo turned red with anger, but kept it in for a change.  
"Today was really good! But, um, Shigure, Kyo and I need to tell you something...". Shigure flicked his hand, "Oh, let me guess, Kyo finally asked you to marry him and now you want to tell Daddy Shigure, am I right?" He laughed.  
"Actually, yes," Tohru said, surprised that he had actually guessed correctly. Shigure stopped laughing and looked over to Kyo.  
"It's for school, not real, stupid dog," Kyo said with a small hint of disappointment hidden in his agitated voice. "Well, that makes more sense!" Shigure giggled.  
"Anyway," Tohru said, "Kyo and I were wondering if you could supervise us on a trip to Paris that we have to take for the class?".  
"Of course! Ooh, just wait until I tell Aya!" He cheered gleefully as he sprinted for the phone. Kyo knew there was no use in stoping him.

Tohru went inside to pack and Kyo went to the roof to think things over. 'What if the trip is awkward?! I ran off like an idiot just last night, and we haven't really had much of a real conversation since then...' He worried. Shigure coming would just get in the way of any opportunity he would get to clear the air. He sighed and leaned back on the roof tiles.

"Kyoooo! Phone for you~!" Shigure called while standing outside the front door and thrusting the phone up towards the roof. Kyo caught it and spoke to whoever was on the other line.  
"Hello?" He asked. He really wasn't sure who it was, considering he didn't really have any friends excluding Tohru.  
"Why hellllooo my dear Kyonkichi!"  
Kyo sighed. He should've known.  
"Ayame, what the heck do you want?!" He scowled.  
"Guess who's coming to Paris with youuu?~" Ayame sang.  
"NO."  
"But if Shigure is going as Daddy, it is only suitable that I shall go as Mommy!" Ayame whined.  
"Oh Aya~" Shigure chimed in.  
Why the heck was Shigure on the line...had he been peeping in on the conversation? Kyo rolled his eyes as Shigure and Ayame rambled on. He hung up the phone and went inside and up to his room. It had been a long day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo groaned and sat up in his bed. Unlike most mornings, he didn't wake up to the sun shining rays all over his face. Instead, he had woken up at 4:30 a.m. because the plane was scheldued to leave at six. Kyo reluctantly got up and slipped on his clothes for the day. He decided that he wanted to be ready early so that he wouldn't have to see that rat and Machi. They didn't have to leave until 6:30.

Kyo trudged down the stairs, slid into the kitchen and droned over to the refrigerator. He usually didn't have problems waking up, but he didn't normally get up at this hour. He pushed the refrigerator door open and took out the milk carton. "Oh, Kyo, you're awake too?".  
He immediately recognized Tohru's innocent voice and swung his head around to face her.  
"Oh. Uh...yeah." He said tiredly. She smiled and proceeded to wash a plate that Shigure had left out overnight. She was wide awake. "Hey, why are you up so early?" He asked. A smile formed across her face.  
"Oh, I was going to make sure I had all of the house work done before leaving! Also, I wanted to get something to eat before we leave. Would you like for me to make you something, Kyo?". Kyo shrugged and put the milk away.  
"Sure, ramen would be okay I guess".

Ten minutes later, Kyo and Tohru sat at the kotatsu eating noodles. Kyo had finished eating far earlier than she had, but he decided to stay at the table with her. He had to get used to spending time with her for the trip. He found himself absentmindedly twirling the beads on his bracelet. This action worried Tohru. A lot.  
"Uhm...Kyo...?" She asked sweetly, hoping to distract him from the activity. His head popped up and his hand swiftly yanked away from his bracelet.  
"Oh. Sorry, uh...what?" He asked in sort of a panicked rush. Tohru smiled and took both of their empty ramen cups.  
"I-I'll get these," she stuttered and left the room clumsily. Kyo smirked at the action, but then thought back at what he was doing before. Why was he messing with his bracelet? He decided that he needed to be more alert and stop spacing out so that it wouldn't happen again.

When she returned, Tohru had her mother's picture in hand and placed it delicately into her suitcase. Kyo looked at the photograph of Kyoko as it was put away. He didn't care if Tohru had forgiven him; he was still a guilty monster.  
'Monster...'  
The word echoed in his head, and his hand began to direct itself to his other wrist; the one with the bracelet. He immediately realized what his mind was doing to him and snapped out of it, yanking his hand back down to his side. He realized that Tohru was giving him a concerned look, but he decided to just ignore the fact that the incident had just occurred.  
"It's nothing." He assured her while standing from the kotatsu. He then left to retrieve his luggage from upstairs. She still felt deeply worried, but her thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming open.  
"COME ON, MY LOVELIES! LET'S NOT MISS OUR PLANE~!" Ayame called as he strolled into the house. An hour later, the four were already on the plane to Paris.

Shigure and Ayame had playfully argued over who would be the one to sit by the window, while Kyo and Tohru decided very easily that Tohru would sit by the window rather than Kyo. He thought she would enjoy the view more. Ayame and Shigure, sitting behind Kyo and Tohru, had finally fixed their seating arrangement and the plane ride dragged on after that.

Tohru gazed out the window and looked over the sky in awe. They were now flying over France and nearing Paris. Kyo had been sleeping the whole time, and the idiots behind them had been aimlessly rambling on and on with every hour. As the plane flew towards Paris, Tohru noticed that the clouds seemed to be grey. She frowned and looked over at the sleeping Kyo. She hoped that it wouldn't rain on their trip.

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter is really choppy, it's kind of just a filler chapter. The next one will actually take place in Paris! Also I have an idea for a quick oneshot I might do, so be looking out for that:). Thanks for my first review, 90sbaby112! (Sorry if I got your username wrong).**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- WARNING- Tohru's nightmare has spoilers from the manga! Skip it if you want :3.

Kyo dropped his suitcase down weakly in the hotel room. It was indeed raining; and heavily at that. Tohru frowned. She was hoping he would be able to enjoy their trip, but by the way it was raining, she knew that sleeping was just about the only thing he could do. To her surprise, however, Kyo popped an unexpected question.  
"So where do you wanna go first?" He said wearily as he retied his unlaced shoe.  
"Kyo! It's raining! You're too weak!" Tohru exclaimed while laying him down on the bed.  
"This is supposed to be our 'Honeymoon'. You don't have to spend it taking care of me. In fact, you're not going to." He stated while sitting back up. Tohru was glad that he wanted to keep her happy, but she knew his health was more important.  
"Kyo, you really need to rest! We'll do something fun when the rain stops! But please, for me, take a nap?" She asked both sweetly and worriedly at the same time. He had always had trouble saying no to her, and this time was no exception. He gave in and sprawled out on the bed. He fell asleep quite quickly as the rain pattering lulled him to sleep. Tohru smiled warmly and sat beside him on the bed.  
'Kyo Sohma, you are the most important person to me...' Tohru thought as she brushed some stray hair off from his sleeping face. She got up softly, not wanting to wake him, and laid on her bed beside his. She soon drifted off to sleep as well.

-Tohru's Dream-

_"HOW DARE YOU REPLACE ME?!" a voice in Tohru's head scolded. She recognized it as her mother, but was still frightened; this was completely out of character for Kyoko! Tohru stood in an expansive white area with no definite walls or floor and began to sob. The scenery then shifted. Tohru was now standing on a sidewalk near a busy highway. She saw her mother standing a few steps away, waiting to cross the street. Then, to Tohru's surprise, Kyo walked over and stood by Kyoko, glancing over at her as if he was contemplating rather or not to speak to her. That's when Tohru realized where she was; her mother's place of death. She screamed over to the pair, but to no avail. No one could see or hear her. "Kyo? Mom? Please! Listen!" She screamed. She glanced up at a clock that was mounted on to a building. The time was 9:37 a.m. Tohru's mom was to die at 9:39. Tohru cried and watched helplessly as the events unfolded before her. The part that disturbed Tohru the most is her mother's last words to Kyo._  
_"I won't forgive you..."._  
_Kyo ran off and Tohru could now hear her mother's voice again; not coming from her body, but omnisciently, like before._  
_"Please don't replace me..." Her mother trailed off as the scenery faded to black._

Tohru raised up in her bed, panting heavily. Her eyes focused and she saw Kyo sitting beside her with a worried face as he pressed a cool rag against her sweating forehead.  
"You okay?" Kyo asked.  
Tohru looked at him and the scene from her nightmare started flooding into her brain. She rushed out of the hotel room and darted outside.

Tohru's feet pattered against the still wet gravel as she ran onward. She ran for about five minutes before a deep voice stopped her.  
"Hey, girl, get over here before I kill you!".

**A/N- haha sounds so cheesy! Sorry, I couldn't really think of a clever threat for the guy to say, so...yeah...well bye?**  
**...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo watched in shock as Tohru stormed out of the room. Luckily for him, the rain had stopped about an hour ago so he had the energy to chase her. He ran out of the room and dashed out of the building. After running for a while, Kyo froze at what he saw- a large man had a knife pressed to Tohru's throat. Kyo's pupils turned into cat-like slits and he charged towards the two; every bit of the monster inside him just daring to come out. In one swift movement Kyo had the man in a headlock and the knife resting in front of his face.  
"If you even _TRY_ to touch her, I swear you'll be dead before you can blink." Kyo's voice had a furious edge that even frightened Tohru. The man was utterly terrified and only nodded in response. Kyo let go of him and he ran away. Kyo's eyes moved slowly from the man's disappearing figure to Tohru's scared face. "Kyo?" Tohru said timidly.  
Kyo was now much more calm and his eyes had their original pupils back.  
"Hm?".  
"I'm so sorry!" She said as she began to cry. He locked his fingers with hers and they walked.  
"It's fine." He stated. Tohru sighed in relief, but where was Kyo taking her?

* * *

"Uhm, Kyo, where are w-"  
"You'll see in a minute.".  
They walked down sidewalks and across roads before coming across the wonder known as the Eiffel Tower.

"Are we going up there?" Tohru asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, but not until AFTER you tell me why you ran". Tohru's eyes averted to the gravel below her feet as she began to explain. "Well, I had a nightmare where my mom...she...she said that I was replacing her with you," she was now crying. He pulled her into a hug (they had jackets on, so pretend he didn't transform, k?) and rested his chin on top of the short girl's head.  
"You aren't replacing her. She has a special place in your heart that no one else can take. But that doesn't mean that you can't give a different piece of your heart to someone else too.".  
Tohru was shocked. She had never seen this side of Kyo. After breaking the hug and smiling up at him, she took his hand and went up the tower.

* * *

"Kyo, it's beautiful!" Tohru stood at the edge looking over the scenery. Her green skirt twirled gracefully in the soft warm breeze as she turned to face Kyo. To everyone else, she may have looked like a normal girl, but to Kyo, she was the most beautiful and entrancing girl in the entire world.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"  
Kyo had been staring at Tohru for about five minutes and Tohru thought there was something wrong.  
"Wha-UM NO- yes! I mean yes!" He exclaimed as he was snapped from his thoughts of her. He had been staring deep into her teal eyes and flashing through their memories together. He thought back to the picture of the little girl he had seen years ago, and looked at her now. She was still beautiful, and now he could be certain that she was happy, rather than taking a wild guess. He ruffled her hair and guided her back over to the railing. As they both looked at the sun setting beyond them, Kyo thought about his commitment made to Kyoko.  
_'I swear, I will keep my promise.'._

**A/N- First of all, thank you guise for the reviews! They mean so much to me that it's crazy! Secondly, if you haven't read the manga, Kyo's promise to Kyoko was that he would protect Tohru. Also, I'm really sorry that this and the last chappy were so short! Byeeee:).**


End file.
